Ether Saga - MMO with Anime Look
Ether Saga is a fun and easy to play MMO for all ages. Overview Ether Saga is a free-to-play MMO from PerfectWorlds. It has a friendly face and a great pet system. It has a auto-grinding feature that allows you to automatically level your character. The quest system is pretty easy to follow, and the quests give great rewards as well as great experience to level you up quickly. Auto Leveling Ether Saga has a "processor" function, which is an item available from the Store or from quests that allows you to Grind to gain exp, loot and gold. The Processor is a robot that directs your character to attack and kill nearby monsters. You program the processor with your skills and with health and energy pots to use to keep you alive and powerful enough to use your skills. It can then run for hours unattended while it grinds on, picking up only the loot you want and gaining exp and gold. The processor panel at the right shows red pots for health, and blue pots for spirit and 3 skills set. And a cake set to feed your pet while you level. Pet System To get a pet you can either: #Get a pet as a reward for a quest. You get your first two pets that way. #Purchase it from another player in the market place. Some of the best pets can be gotten this way since folks capture pets and then sell them. #Capture your own pet once you reach a certain level and purchase capture nets. You can capture most of the monsters in the game and have them as pets. Pets help you fight and make you stronger and you can have two pets active at a time - one fighting and one bound to you to share damage to you. Pets level faster than you do, but are limited when they reach a few levels above you. You can use a pet that is a few levels above you, so a strong pet can be a great advantage in playing the game. Having more then one character can allow one high level character to capture pets for the rest of your characters, or your friends, so they can level faster. Quests are Great The quests in Ether Saga are well organized and can give very nice rewards. Especially the mandatory quests that lead you through the game to higher levels. These quests give you the essential armor and weapons of the game as well as great EXP rewards that level you very quickly. Reputation points and treasure are useful as well since they allow you to purchase pet food, and use the transporter services to travel between towns and outposts. As you finish off a series of career quests you find that you run out of them since the next one requires a higher level. But that's ok since at that point you will do some grinding to get loot to sell and gold. When you start the game you are given a gift box that opens each few levels and contains powerful items that help you through the game. You will find processors, weapons, armor and a limited time mount that allow you to level quickly. Free To Play - almost While Ether Saga is Free to Play, there are large benefits to spending a small amount of real $$ in the game. Modest expendatures allow you to increase your bag and stash sizes, to have a nice mount and to purchase processors when your quests don't supply them. Bottom Line Ether Saga is a fun game with a creative look. The pet system is rich and complex. The skill system is much simpler than many contemporary MMOs. The well designed quest chain and the gift boxes will keep you moving and the processor takes all the drudgery out of grinding. But you do need to grind to get gold and loot as you progress through the game. Ether Saga is a well designed MMO that is fun to play and looks fantastic.